There is a notable lack of studies of adolescence in anthropology; and, while there are many such studies in psychology, they are largely limited to modern Western societies. This project represents a continuation of earlier work by the investigators: by Barry on socialization in childhood and by Schlegel on adolescent socialization among the Hopi. In particular, it extends a recent study by both on initiation ceremonies as a socialization mechanism. That study, on a world sample of 186 societies, has indicated statistically significant variation among societies according to level of societal complexity, adult sex-role, and traits inculcated earlier in childhood. Based on a world sample of 186 societies, this new project is a cross-cultural study of the universal biological stage of adolescence. It uses the ethnographic information to obtain comparative, quantitative codes on how this stage of life is treated and the behavioral consequences of differential treatment. Three sets of variables will be coded: (a) traits inculcated in adolescence; (b) behavior of adolescents; and (c) the social and cultural settings of adolescents. This study will produce quantitatively coded data for the use of the investigators and others. The new measures of adolescence will be related to each other and to other cultural attributes already coded for the same sample. In particular, Barry and his collaborators have already produced quantitative codes on socialization in infancy, early childhood, and late childhood for the same sample. Thus, longitudinal data on socialization will be obtained.